Those Were The Days
by Uncloudless
Summary: (rated PG 13 for later inappropriate material) Ever wonder how Leatherface spent his horrid high school days with sluts, bullies, and teens constantly laughing in his face? Poor, poor Thomas... CHAPTER 4 FINALLY UP! HIP HIP HOORAY!
1. Default Chapter

Today was officially the first day of high school for Thomas Brown Hewitt. Elementary school had been a hard game for him, so how hard could high school get?

"Thomas! Get down here right now!"

He knew that voice far too well. It was the cry of his mother, Luda May, who stood at the bottom of the stairs, hands planted on her hips. He groaned slightly while rolling off his bed. He couldn't let his mother wait too long or he knew she'd come up and get him herself. He hurriedly put on some clothes and rushed down the stairs. Her frown was immediately replaced by a warm motherly smile as she hugged him and kissed him at the top of his head.

"You're growing up fast, Thomas," she said. He smiled while rolling his eyes a bit.

"Breakfast is on the table." She told him while walking into the kitchen. He followed her and sat down at the table, pushing his chair in to eat.

Just then, his father, Old Monty, came in. He looked younger and healthier, glasses up against his nose, and he even had his own two legs! He took a look at Thomas and grinned.

"Boy, you seem to grow everyday now, eh?"

It was true. Thomas was changing everyday—including his face. It was actually sad how his face was what separated him from others. Otherwise he would be a normal person. Then again, there were other odd things about him other than his face.

Thomas simply continued eating. His father just stood there watching him for a minute before sighing and plopping himself down on a chair waiting to be fed. There was a long, uncomfortable silence between the three; Luda May frying eggs, Old Monty sitting down, reading a newspaper (but not really reading), and Thomas eagerly eating his breakfast. Finally, Old Monty decided to speak.

"So, ya ready for high school?" Thomas just shrugged.

"Ya know, when I was yer age, all the girls liked me," he chuckled. "Why dontcha try makin' a few—" but Luda May cut him off by slamming his breakfast on the table. She shot him a glare to shut him up.

She knew how uncomfortable it was for Thomas. He didn't even have any friends. Elementary school was already tough for him. Everyone was too freaked out to even look at him. Those who did dare to look at him were the bullies that made fun of him and played mean tricks on him. How will he be able to have any girlfriends if his face was only getting worse and worse?

Finally, Thomas finished and pushed himself away from the table getting up. "I'm going now," he mumbled while grabbing his backpack. He headed for the door but his mother stepped in the way.

"No kiss good bye to your mother?" She said with a smile before reaching up to give him a kiss on the cheek. "Have a good day, Thomas."

With that, he smiled back before walking off and leaving for high school.

--

Okay, so there you have it guys! I'll try to update as much as I can, okay? 0 Please review and tell me how I did. And if u have any suggestions or if u think I need to work on my grammar, let me know, alrite? BTW, if u think it's odd that Leatherface can talk, I just thought that maybe at least once in his life he was able to talk. I'm making him talk but in small mumbles. Then again.. later on I'll have to think of a reason why he lost his ability to talk… sigh… I'll think of something… I hope XD! Oh and ur probably also thinking, "Old Monty has legs?? No way!" Well u'll read on later on and see how he loses 'em. In the meantime—enjoy! .


	2. A Bad Encounter

There he stood; cheerleaders, blondes, brunettes, sluts, nerds—all of them crowding around the high school building. He drew in a deep breath, clutching the strap of his backpack tightly and began walking forward, closely approaching the school. Immediately as he set foot on light, walking out of the shade, all heads turned to look at him. A few girls backed away, some ran, some just stared, and the blondes just shrieked. The guys only laughed and pointed, but some just stood there too shocked to even move.

Thomas looked down, his face turning a bit red out of embarrassment and anger. He growled a bit under his breath, walking a bit closer trying to ignore them all.

"Oh my god, like what the hell's wrong with you?" Tamara, a brunette stood in front of him, as she gaped at him. She wore big diamond earrings, a white long-sleeved skirt, a black short leather skirt and boots. He rolled his eyes, growling again while turning his face away from her so she wouldn't make anymore rude comments on his face.

"Come on, answer me!" She said, eyes narrowing. "Fine, be that way loser."

He continued to walk away from her. She then turned her head and winked at some of her blonde friends and they winked back with giggles. She adjusted the white headband over her head before sneaking up behind him. Suddenly, he was pushed and he collapsed forward falling flat on the dirt ground.

He coughed and spit out dust and dirt, tears welling up in his eyes, as he choked on dust and dirt. He could hear everyone just laughing around him. He glared and narrowed his eyes as he pushed himself to get up—but was only roughly pushed back down. Tamara had her boot on his back, forcing him down preventing him from getting up.

"Get off," he mumbled.

"What was that? I don't think I heard you," she smirked while pushing him down harder. His face was flushed with anger as he reached over on his back. He smirked a bit while feeling her big boot and gripped around it tightly and pulled on it. She almost fell, losing her balance and then glared.

"What's wrong with you? What the hell are you doing?" But she'll be sorry. He pulled even harder and sent her flying forward. She fell, and rolled on the dirt and was soon filthy, dust filling the air. People nearby began coughing and moved away.

Tamara's blonde friends looked over at Thomas and glared, a few rolling their eyes.

He got up and dusted himself and coughed a bit. He looked over her shoulder to see the pathetic brunette rolling around, whining and groaning in pain, complaining about something about nearly breaking her shoulder. He tried to shrug it off even though he felt a bit of guilt tingling inside of him.

He walked over to her and she looked up at him. "You bastard!" She choked out through sobs. "Look what you did to me!" He rolled his eyes walking past her. She could hear him mumbling, "that's what you get for messing with me" as he swung open the door and entered the building.

--

Sorry about the short chapters. 0 I'll try to make chapter 3 longer. For now, please review! .


	3. The Nightmare

The whole day was a nightmare for Thomas. Everyone kept giving him stares like there was a monster walking around in the school. He would usually walk, books under his arm, eyes focused down on the black and white tiled floor. He didn't dare look up at anyone's face. It was just too humiliating and hurtful to get the constant stares.

A nearby group of girls wearing flashy jewelry and matching red skirts and knee-high white socks looked over at Thomas quickly rushing by the crowd of kids in the hall. All the girls in the group had brown curly hair except for one who had shoulder-length black hair. One of the brunettes in the group with huge thick red plastic hoops looked over at her group of friends with a bit of a terrified look. "Oh my god, doesn't he look scary?" She shivered. "I know, it's not normal," another one with a white headband.

"Just look at him. How could he walk around with that kind of face? It should be illegal." The raven-haired girl said disgustedly. "Oh you know I think I heard Tamara got into a fight outside or something."

"A fight? What fight?" The girls turned to her a bit puzzled yet curious. She nodded. "Yeah, Tamara was messing with him and I think I heard something about him throwing her."

"Oh my god, no way!" They all gaped at each other.

"He's a scary-looking bad-ass then," the one in the white headband growled. "And I think I have an idea, girls." She smirked.

After eight long hours, school was finally over. Thomas pushed and shoved through the crowd, hurrying to get back home. He couldn't wait to be greeted by his loving family again and eat his meal then go up into his room and crawl into bed—and wake up to a whole new school day. He groaned. When would this nightmare be over? Today at lunch, all the girls gave him weird looks, Tamara came back for another fight, and one guy slammed his locker into his face as he was walking. Though, this was nothing compared to what was about to happen tomorrow… or the next day.

"Thomas!" Luda May ran over to him and hugged him. "How was school?"

He growled a bit and shrugged his shoulders. "Don't ask," he mumbled in a low tone. He brushed past his mother and entered the living room plopping down on the couch. She followed him.

"What's the matter? What happened?" She asked, standing in the doorway.

He shook his head, wanting to keep his problems to himself. Why did he have to tell his parents that he got into two fights? Why? That wasn't any of their business at all.

"Thomas, talk to your mother." She said a bit sternly while taking a seat in an armchair directly across from him. He groaned.

"Nothing, I just… nobody… uh…"

"What is it?"

"I got into a fight." He admitted.

"You what?" Luda May's eyes grew wide. "But why?! This isn't the child I raised!"

He rolled his eyes. "I didn't start the fight mom, I swear."

She stopped and looked over at him. "Then what happened? Talk to me."

"Someone picked a fight with me and she kicked me down so I just hurled her." He shrugged casually. She sighed. "Thomas, it's not good to fight girls, you know that."

"Mom, she started it!" He tried to argue; he tried to convince her that he was telling the truth, but she only shook her head.

"Thomas, I don't remember ever raising you this way. You can't hit a girl. It's not fair."

He closed his eyes sighing deeply. "So, if a girl is beating me up, I don't do anything and just let her kill me?"

She blinked a bit. "Exactly Thomas," she said beginning to get up. "Except you don't let her kill you, you just defend yourself."

"How?"

She smiled at him and before walking out of the room, she said, "Figure it out."

Figure it out? How was he supposed to figure it out? He didn't know karate, kung fu or any of that crap. How was he going to defend himself?

He remained in the couch, eyes closed as he rubbed at his forehead.

He wanted to get away from everything. Hell; why'd he even have to go to school in the first place? Why did he need an education?

Hadn't he learned everything he needs to learn? Why does he have to keep going and be put under this torture; this hell; this nightmare?

Tamara… hmph. He would get her back no matter what. If she kept going, he was surely going to snap. He'd snap at them all. How could he make them afraid? He would he make them back off? What would tell them to never mess with him? That he didn't know, but he was willing to do anything to make them stop.

He turned to his side, and tried to take a nap, but all the things that happened to him kept flashing in his mind. He couldn't help but go along and keep thinking of things to make them stop. He thought of maybe yanking at girl's earrings, tearing at their ear loaves, or maybe just doing something to embarrass them for life. Maybe lift up their skirt, tear at their shirt, something like that, maybe. Then again, how was he sure that would work? Especially since something negative like that will keep _others_ coming to him, picking fights with him, and the more he tried to stop them, the more people would come to fight.

Maybe his mother was right. Maybe he should just stop this the nonviolent way. He would give it a try. Maybe it'll work. Soon enough, he snored away, dreaming of sawing logs and Z's… and Tamara.

_Where was he? Running so fast out into to forest, what was that? What was happening? He turned around to only find the hundreds and hundreds of trees lined up behind him, leaves rustling in the wind. Then he heard it again; a loud rustle from behind. It appeared to be louder, almost like it was right behind him. When the wind blew, he felt chills, and it almost felt like something was crawling up his neck… _

_Again, he began running again getting faster and faster each moment. Then he came to a stop—_

_There was a huge fire right in front of him. Nature was being destroyed, trees melting and burning away into the hot red flames. He couldn't move. There was nowhere to run. Everywhere he looked for escape, the fire spread and soon enough, he was trapped with a circle of flames trapping him in._

_He coughed and wheezed and choked, tears forming in his eyes and the smoke piled up. Soon, he could no longer see anything but fog—and… wait! He saw something!_

_A figure emerged from the fire and smoke, walking towards Thomas. He was almost blacking out but managed to keep his eyes open a bit longer to see…_

_Tamara._

His eyes suddenly snapped open and almost fell right off of his chair. His eyes darted up, staring up at the roof and just lay there doing nothing. He panted heavily, the dream shaking him up. Something wasn't right. Was he beginning to fear Tamara?

He shook his head. No way… couldn't be. He just had a long day, nothing wrong with that. He got up slowly and sat back down.

It was nothing, he'd just ignore it.

"Tommy! Dinner!"

He stood up and followed the call in the kitchen.

_Yep, everything was fine. He'd just ignore it…_

--

Okay, this is my New Year's gift to you guys! Happy New Year! I hope you like this chapter, and I'll try my best to hurry up on chapter 4 :)


	4. Beautiful Voice

_Hello all! I know, I know, I'm such a bad author! The last time I updated was around New Years or something. I am so sorry! But if you check out my profile frequently, I do update it and alert you on my projects and progress through my stories. If you need to email me to ask me a question or just simply want to talk to me, please email me at I try my best replying fast but if I'm not the fastest to reply to you, then please accept my apologies! Grr.. me is a very busy girl… eh… okay, hehe.  
**Jason-Voorhees-Bride**, you asked me if I was inspired by **Creepers-Jeepers? **The answer is yes. I read her story and was inspired to write a fan fiction on Leatherface also but in my version and what I think might have really happened to him in his high school days. Also, this is ONLY based on his high school days. Unlike **Creepers-Jeepers**, I will not be writing about his college days or up until he grows up to be the menacing maniac we all fear. Although I am thinking about making a sequel to this story (again, check my profile for more details) but it'll date up to his killing days before or after he meets up with Erin and her gang. Well, you'll see. _

**_NaniCoen_******_and** ChinaToyGal, **I'm very sorry to disappoint the two of you but I'm afraid I can't add the both of you in my story. The reason I can't is because I already have the whole plot set up and all I have to do is write it. If I add one or two more characters, I'm afraid it'll mess up the whole plot I had in mind and screw everything up. Because of this, I fear I'll lose your interest and lose the whole plot of the story. Again, I'm very sorry but you could try out for a new story I plan to work on soon (more details in the profile). The only problem is you may or may not get picked. Once you read the directions on my profile, email me the information I need and keep your fingers crossed and hope that you'll be picked to be in my story! _

_Anyway, let me stop talking now and continue on to chapter four!_

The sun was just creeping up behind the old tattered house that the Hewitts called "home". It was day two now in Thomas's living nightmare. Old Monty had already been awake chopping wood outside even before the sun even came out.

"EEARGH!"

Thomas opened an eye and stared at his broken window. The wood frame around the window was old and slowly beginning to rot away.

Outside, dark, dreary clouds gathered together. A raindrop fell from above like a tear and sunk into the wood.

"EEARGH!"

He perked up and threw the bed cover off of him. He yawned and stretched getting up slowly. The floorboards beneath him squeaked as he took slow and clumsy steps toward the window. His dark eyes then peered outside.

His father struggled a bit as he chopped at the wood with his mighty axe.

"EEARGH!"

Multiple raindrops soon fell from the sky beginning to soak Old Monty. Still, he clutched tightly at his axe and swung down hard. Then, he took another piece of wood, set it down and swung.

Thomas watched for a while until he suddenly felt a raindrop fall onto his hand. He looked down at it and lifted his arm, the raindrop sliding down his index finger slowly.

Old Monty took a breath, dropped his axe and turned around looking up at Thomas.

"Well boy, don't just stand there! Put some clothes on and help me!"

He obeyed and nodded while turning away and fetching something to wear.

The men worked hard chopping the wood all morning. The rain grew fierce pounding down hard at them both as they worked. Inside, Luda May had just woken up and was preparing breakfast.

"Thomas! Monty!"

She put down the plates on the table and poured orange juice into two glasses.

Sooner or later, Thomas charged into the house hungrily and sat himself down wolfing down the food.

He just seemed to grow hungrier and hungrier each day.

Old Monty followed Thomas taking his time walking into the kitchen.

"Monty, how could you make Thomas work so early like that? Especially out in the rain."

"He's a man, Luda May, he's not a baby."

"How could you say that? He's only fourteen!"

Old Monty cleared his throat harshly and glared.

"You baby him too much. We raised a man, not an infant."

"What kind of a father are ya!"

"And what kind of a mother are you, lady?"

Luda May's cheeks turned red with anger.

Thomas only watched the two. It annoyed him to have his parents almost always arguing, especially when they only argued over him. He never spoke when they argued. He never bothered interrupting them. He kept all of his thoughts to himself. Sometimes hfelt that he would explode. He kept all his boiling feelings inside of him.

"How dare you!"

"How dare I what, you bitch?"

Out of rage, he threw over the table, plates shattered, orange juice spilling, and a mess crashing down on the floor. He nearly blew smoke out of his nostrils as he growled, glaring over at his parents.

They both froze looking over at Thomas in shock and disbelief.

"Thomas…" Luda May began but when she opened her mouth again, she couldn't find the words to speak.

He took one last look of the both of them before storming out of the house walking to school.

There was still at least two hours before school began. He kicked at a small pebble and stared over at where he had thrown Tammy yesterday. If that girl messed with him again, he'd beat the crap out of her today.

He wandered around the school building, bored and not knowing what to do. One thing he did know is that he definitely didn't want to turn back and go back home. Those two were probably still arguing.

He sat down a bench leaning forward resting his chin on the palm of his hand. He closed his eyes and sighed gently. When will his nightmare end? When? When?

It was still raining only not as hard as before. Still, the rain came down and soaked Thomas once more. He didn't care. The rain wouldn't hurt him. The rain is harmless. People, though… his classmates… _they_ hurt him. Compared to rain, people are the worst things ever created. At least that's what he thought.

The soft gentle breeze and wind calmed him, but what calmed him even more was…

He opened his eyes and looked up. He heard someone singing… a girl. She sang so sweet and softly it was almost heard as a mere whisper. It sounded so peaceful… so relaxing… but who was that? Who was that singing?

He stood up slowly looking around for that voice. Then slowly, he took a step forward taking careful steps toward the swings. Then he saw her; a girl with straight, long brown hair passing below her shoulders. She had beautiful green eyes and she looked down at her feet as she sat on the swing. Her voice struck Thomas like a thousand angels.

Without hesitating, he walked towards her. She did not even look up when his large shadow cast over hers.

"Yes?" She said and stopped singing. "Who's there?"

Finally she looked up but not directly at Thomas's face.

He shook his head at her shifting his weight on his feet.

"Yes? Is somebody there?"

Something was wrong here; but it was easy even for Thomas to see that this girl was blind.

_I know this probably isn't any fun for you! The fact that nothing really good or important happened in this chapter and that I'm letting you wait what happens to this poor little blind girl! But I will try my best to update soon! _


End file.
